


Править вместе

by KisVani



Series: fandom DC CW 2017. Драбблы от G до PG-13. [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drama, Episode: s02e21 Resist, F/F, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 05:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11548092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: О чем думала Лена на борту корабля даксамитов.





	Править вместе

Лена Лютор ненавидела летать. Раньше это была просто иррациональная аэрофобия, но после переезда в Нэшнл-Сити ее вертолет взорвали, а спустя пару месяцев и ее саму сбросили с балкона. Из-за этих событий ее страх перед полетами усилился и закрепился. Не будь оба раза поблизости Супергерл — Лена бы не выжила.

И теперь к ее фобии могло добавиться еще одно воспоминание. О том, что вторжение она провела, зависнув в небе в плену у врагов всего человечества.

Вот психоаналитик порадуется.

От вида города с высоты птичьего полета у Лены закружилась голова. А стоило понять, что космические корабли обстреливают деловой центр и жилые кварталы, к горлу подступил ком.

Полуобъятия Реи стали тверже, когда Лена попыталась отвернуться от смотрового окна.

— Мы будем править этим миром вместе, Лена, — сказала Рея, почти касаясь губами ее уха. — Это — твое место, ты его заслужила.

Лена прикрыла глаза. Как, среди всех инопланетян, живущих в Нэшнл-Сити, ее угораздило связаться с мегаломаньячкой? Почему она раньше не заметила обмана? Лекс всегда говорил, что она наблюдательная и может подметить те детали, на которые он не обратил бы внимания, так отчего на этот раз не вышло?

«Может быть, я не хотела замечать, что с Реей что-то не так», — с горечью подумала Лена.

— Я не пытаюсь сделать тебе больно, — мягко произнесла Рея, — просто хочу, чтобы ты поняла: в моих силах подчинить этот город, а некоторое время спустя — весь этот мир.

Лена поняла — увидев, как через портал летит целый флот космических кораблей. Неприятно было это признавать, но ее мать была права. А ведь слова Лилиан Лютор о скором вторжении казались простой паранойей. Иронично, что именно ее дочь воплотила в реальность настолько кошмарный сценарий.

— Ты собираешься убить меня, когда тебе надоест злорадствовать? — спросила Лена, открывая глаза шире. — Можешь не тратить время и сделать это прямо сейчас.

Ее голос звучал ровно, спасибо маме — научила сдерживать слезы. Даже когда дорогие тебе люди бьют по самому больному месту.

Рея развернула Лену к себе так легко, будто та ничего не весила.

— О, боги… за кого ты меня принимаешь? — поинтересовалась она, качая головой. — Сколько раз повторять, что ты удивительная, талантливая, умная, и если человечество тебя потеряет, то оно утратит как минимум половину своего потенциала.

Лена стиснула зубы. Она не врала себе и честно признавала, что любит чужое восхищение. Особенно если оно искреннее. А восхищение Реи всегда было именно таким, с самой первой их встречи и до сих пор.

От этого, если подумать, было только больнее.

— Я люблю тебя, — Рея коснулась щеки Лены и заглянула ей в глаза, мягко улыбаясь, — и хочу, чтобы ты была рядом со мной. Не знаю, как еще более ясно об этом сказать.

Лена рассмеялась. Рея говорила «люблю» не задумываясь. Вовсе не легкомысленно, вполне всерьез. Но для нее это было так просто… Сейчас она напоминала Кару. Та тоже без труда и внутреннего напряжения произносила такие вещи, которые сама Лена долго бы обдумывала, просчитывая все варианты.

«Ты для меня важна».

«Я люблю тебя».

«Я хочу, чтобы ты была рядом со мной».

«Давай будем больше, чем друзьями».

Что-то из этого Лена не решилась бы произнести никогда.

А о чем-то она пока даже не задумывалась. Не задумывалась, например, что именно чувствует к Рее. После их ужинов, после выразительных взглядов и прикосновений, после задушевных разговоров и совместной работы… А теперь от того теплого чувства, от той привязанности, осталась только горько-сладкая обжигающая желчью ненависть.

Лена поняла, что все-таки не сдержала слез, только когда Рея стерла их кончиками пальцев.

— К сожалению, в нашем обществе женщина не наследует престол, — сказала Рея, — потому на пути к правлению все еще стоит мой сын и его странные новые принципы. Но я знаю, как мы с этим справимся.

— Как? — спросила Лена, больше для того, чтобы как-то отвлечься, не позволить себе думать о городе внизу.

— Не бойся, — Рея снова улыбнулась. — Я обо всем позабочусь, и мы сможем быть вместе.

Лена не стала говорить, что от этого обещания она начала бояться намного сильнее.


End file.
